<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devil’s Advocate by Kinkanna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832334">Devil’s Advocate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkanna/pseuds/Kinkanna'>Kinkanna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Bondage, Breeding, Choking, Degradation, Demon, F/F, G!P, Reader-Insert, magic!cock, reader - Freeform, some other shit probably</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkanna/pseuds/Kinkanna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A summoning incantation goes wrong (or does it?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reader</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Devil’s Advocate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey!! so i’ve decided to post my most popular fic off my tumblr on here, just to see if people like it and if yall do i’ll start posting the rest on here also. oh! and id just like to say that my dialogue might not be the best, but thats the main reason why im writing, to improve upon that ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You read over the words printed on the page in front of you once again, making sure everything was as it was supposed to be. You had found the book hidden in a far off section in a small quaint library. The store had appeared practically out of thin air and it immediately grabbed your attention with its high arches and tall windows. The cover of the book was plain. In fact the whole outside was empty, devoid of any text or title, just a brown leather-bound book. The teller had given you a secretive smile when you walked up to the counter with the book in hand and a wink as you left. The race home seemed to take forever due to your growing excitement to continue your exploration of the mysterious book.</p>
<p>That was a few days ago, now you stood in front of a crudely drawn pentagram and surrounded by candles on the verge of summoning (or trying to) a demon. The book you discovered contained spells, rituals, and incantations of all kinds and your curiosity couldn’t be contained any longer. You had to find out if any of them worked. Reading over the words on the page again, you start to chant lowly. The flames on the candles start to flicker as you repeat the conjuration over and over before they’re blown out all together on the last iteration. You hold your breath and eagerly wait in silence. Nothing. </p>
<p>With a sigh of disappointment, you flick the light on in your bedroom while muttering to yourself, “I can’t believe I even thought that would work.”</p>
<p>“Oh, it worked alright doll.” You jump in shock at the sound of another voice in your room before quickly spinning to face whoever spoke to you and you lose your breath at the sight. A beautiful creature stood in the middle of the drawn pentagram. Hair as fiery as the depths of hell and eyes just as red. Horns as black as obsidian curved back away from her face and draw your eyes to her pointed ears. Your cheeks heat up when you notice the skimpy clothing barely covering her body.</p>
<p>“What? Cat got your tongue, darling?” The grin she sends you is predatory and a shiver runs down your spine when you spot her fanged teeth.</p>
<p>“A-are you a—“</p>
<p>“A demon? Yes.” She slowly makes her way across the room towards you and you backpedal till she’s pressing you against the wall with her own body, “Though, I’m not your standard demon.” </p>
<p>She crowds around you, hands flat against the wall on either side of your head and a thigh wedged between your own. A strange crawling sensation rises along one of your calfs and you stare in shock as a sleek, red tail wraps itself along your leg. Panic fills your chest as you realize that your trapped and utterly at this demon’s mercy. </p>
<p>You hesitantly meet her steady gaze when she speaks up again, “I’m a succubus.” Your blush deepens and your eyes widen when you catch on to why she’s here. The spell was supposed to summon a demon who could grant you your deepest and darkest desires, you just never even considered the possibility that your sexual fantasies could factor in at all. Air fans across your face when she laughs.</p>
<p>“That’s right, sweetheart. I’m here to make all your dreams come true.” The muscles in her thigh tighten, giving you a sturdy surface to aid your subconsciously grinding hips and she chuckles lowly at the smear of slick left. “We haven’t even started yet and you’re already so wet.” </p>
<p>Her nose runs along the curve of your neck, inhaling the scent of your arousal, before her lips brush along your ear. “Tell me darling. Is it the fact that you’re about to get the best fuck of your life that has you soaked,” A clawed hand snakes around your throat restricting your airflow and causing you to choke on a gasp. “Or do you enjoy the thrill of being in danger.” </p>
<p>The predatory grin the paints itself across her lips leaves her fangs glinting in the low light of the room and your cunt clenches at the sight. Her grip tightens and you grip at her hand as hazy blackness slowly starts to creep into the edges of your vision.</p>
<p> “Or maybe it’s both.”</p>
<p>Finally, her hand leaves your neck and you rub at the bruises already forming on your tender skin as you take in gulps of air, your lungs burning.</p>
<p>“On the bed. Now.” The tone of her voice leaves no room for arguing, not that you’d want to argue with a demon, and you scramble hurriedly onto your mattress. You sit waiting for her on your knees and take the chance to <em>really</em> look at her while she watches you. She’s gorgeous. Unnaturally so. Soft, pale, flawless skin only hidden by the strappy ensemble she calls an outfit. Her horns were much like a goat’s. Curved away from her face with rigids running along the length of them. You could see her silky tail swaying behind her, vaguely reminiscent of a cat’s tail in its movements. </p>
<p>Her body shifting pulls you out of your admiring as she deliberately stalks towards you. Her gleaming red eyes seem to bore through you and you suddenly feel like a fly caught in a spider’s web. The bed creaks as she climbs atop it and she presses on your shoulder, leading you on your back. You feel the heat radiating from her pussy on your skin as she straddles your hips and you realize with shock that you’re naked, clothes nowhere to be seen on your body or in your room. As if they had just vanished into thin air. </p>
<p>“What is your name?” you ask it quietly, fearful of her reaction.</p>
<p>Her hands trail up your abdomen and your stomach clenches at the unexpected heat that radiates from her touch. “Natalia.” She caresses your breasts, pebbled nipples scraping against the palms of her hands. You arch into the touch with a sigh. “Though, you’ll only be calling me Mistress from now on.” You watch in awe as she bows her head closer to your chest, her tongue slithering around one of your breast while the tip licks at your sensitive bud and you feel your clit throb as you imagine her fucking you with the long, serpent-like tongue.</p>
<p>Natalia’s fingers pinch and roll your other nipple as she takes the other one into her hot mouth, her pointed teeth teasing your areola as she lathers your breasts with attention. Your back arches off the bed while you moan, your hands reaching to tangle in her soft hair before her tail is wrapping around your wrists and pinning them above your head.</p>
<p>“No touching unless I say so. Understand?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” She grips your cheeks in one hand, her nails digging into your skin as she glares at you and you whimper.</p>
<p>“Yes what, slut?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mistress.” </p>
<p>Natalia hums in satisfaction while she releases your face. You watch as she sits up, one hand held out in front of her palm up and your mouth drops open in wonder as two clamps materialize in the once empty space. The throbbing in your clit intensifies as she attaches them to your pebbled nipples, a moan falling from your parted lips as she tugs on the chain connecting them. Her tail unravels itself from your wrists, but you’re only free for a few seconds before you’re face down on the bed.</p>
<p>“Arms behind your back.” soft rope is tied along your forearms, binding them together from your wrists to your elbows and straining your shoulders. She sits you up on your knees, the display of her strength while she manhandles you into position has a small stain forming on the sheets beneath you. More red rope appears in her hands, more slick gathering between your legs as she works. The rope criss-crosses along your chest in an intricate pattern, framing your breasts. </p>
<p>“Now,” she tugs on the chain and you groan, thighs clenching together, “the real fun can begin.” She grins devilishly, fangs on display as she pushes you onto your back again. Clawed fingers scratch down your stomach, leaving reddish raised lines in their wake and pulling a shiver from you. Natalia rests between your parted legs, hands braced on the insides of your thighs while her warm breath ghosts over your slit for a few teasing moments. You whine, hips arching up towards her mouth, desperate to feel her touch. Her grip tightens on your thighs hard enough to leave bruises and she growls.</p>
<p>“Stop fucking moving, whore.”</p>
<p>You immediately still and she rewards you with a swipe of her tongue through your folds. The heat from her mouth is intense, mewls and whimpers slipping past your lips when she teases your opening.</p>
<p>“Please…” </p>
<p>Her gaze meets your own as her tongue sinks into your cunt, pulling an appreciative moan out of you. Natalia’s fangs graze the sensitive skin of your labia, her nose pressed to your clit as her tongue reaches depths no finger, tongue, or dick has ever reached before. Your back arches as you cry out, shoulders starting to burn from the awkward position they’re tied in. She eats you out diligently, tongue flexing and curling sinfully while her eyes hungrily rake over your quivering, moaning form. </p>
<p>One of her hands release your thigh and move to grip onto the chains of your nipple clamps before giving them a harsh tug that leaves tears gathering in the corners of your eyes. Natalia shakes her head side to side, her nose rubbing across your clit in just the right way that it has you cumming without warning. Your climax rushes through you quickly and unexpectedly, body trembling as you cry out. Panting softly as you come down, you shrink into yourself under her intense glare.</p>
<p>“I didn’t say you could cum.” She grips the ropes that adorn your chest and yanks you so that you lay face down across her lap. “Too busy moaning like a wanton whore to beg like a good little slut should.”</p>
<p>You whine pathetically as you squirm in her lap, “I’m sorry, Mistress.”</p>
<p>“Count.” Her dark tone sends a shiver down your spine.</p>
<p>“Wha—“ You cut yourself off with a yelp when she swiftly swats one of your ass cheeks.</p>
<p>“I said count, bitch. And don’t forget to thank me for each one.”</p>
<p>Another smack is delivered to your other cheek, harsher than the first and you grimace at the sting it leaves behind.</p>
<p>“One. Thank you, Mistress.” Natalia alternates between each cheek, every slap delivered only getting more painful.</p>
<p>“Eight. Thank you, Mistress.” Tears trickle down your face, a mix of your slick and cum coating the insides of your thighs. </p>
<p>“Thirteen. Thank you, Mistress.”  You can’t help but moan each time her hand meets your ass, the skin painted red.</p>
<p>“Twenty. Thank you, Mistress.” By the time she’s finished, marks vaguely resembling the shape of her hand decorate your bottom. She gropes and caresses the tender skin, the heat radiating from her hands doing nothing to soothe the stinging sensation.</p>
<p>“I think you enjoyed your punishment a little too much.” Her thumb pushes through your folds (her long claw-like nails now gone), gathering the abundant wetness that’s pooled there. “You’re dripping all over my thighs you filthy girl.” </p>
<p>Her thumb traces your puckered hole and you push back into the sensation with a pathetic whine. She spreads your cheeks before spit lands on the newly exposed skin. Natalia teases her thumb against the tight ring again, her spit acting as lube so that she can slowly sink her finger into you and you can’t help but whine. “Please, Mistress. Please fuck me.”</p>
<p>“Look at you. You’re so pathetic, begging me to use you as my personal fuck toy.” The words send a jolt of pleasure straight to your clit and you press your thighs together, desperate for any kind of stimulation. Natalia seems to take notice of the slight movement and soon her thumb is replaced with two slender fingers. </p>
<p>“Oh <em>fuck</em>.” You moan, forehead pressed into the sheets on your bed.</p>
<p>“Aww, does the little whore want me to fuck her ass?” You nod vigorously while moaning after trying and failing to speak when her fingers scissor inside of you. She grabs the ropes that encase your torso, moving you till you’re face down on the bed. Her hips press flush against your ass, her hands groping your tender cheeks roughly, and you feel a foreign bulge that wasn’t there before.</p>
<p>“I wanna hear you beg for it, bitch.” Her voice is low, the slow grind of her cock through your folds making it near impossible to form a sentence but you still manage. “Pleeease, fuck me Mistress. Please fuck my ass, I’m just your fuck toy to be used and played with.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, that’s what I like to hear. What a good little slut.” Her fingers gather your slick from your dripping cunt before stroking over her dick, wetting it. Natalia holds the base, the head of her member pressing against your tight ring and she watches intently as it slowly disappears inside you. Your groan turns into a full on moan when she bottoms out, one hand gripping your hip while the other grabs on tightly to the ropes trailing across your back. Her cock was big, larger than any toy or person you’ve ever fucked. You couldn’t see it, but you could guess from the way she was stretching you that she had to be at least around seven or eight inches.</p>
<p>Her pace is slow and gentle, letting you get used to the foreign feeling and you hum in appreciation. Though it doesn’t last for long. Soon you start pushing back into her, silently begging for more and she starts fucking you in earnest. Each stroke fills you entirely, her grip on the rope lifting your upper body off the mattress to pull you back into every thrust of her hips. Her tail snakes between both of your legs and wraps around the chain connecting your nipple clamps. Her movements jostle you forward and the resulting yank on your sensitive nipples has you crying out in a mix of pain and pleasure.</p>
<p>You can hear the soft moans of Natalia behind you under all the sounds of skin meeting skin and your own moans. Her pace quickens, your eyes rolling back into your head as her hand gripping your hip moves to rub tight circles around your neglected clit.</p>
<p>“Oh <em>God</em>.” </p>
<p>She laughs loudly at that. “There is no God here, you silly whore.” Her fingers press harder into your clit and you wail, your body trembling from the plethora of pleasure. She pulls you up till you’re kneeling, the warm skin of her front pressed against your bound arms and your upper back. Her now free hand wraps around your throat and you subconsciously clench as her grip tightens. The resulting moan in your ear leaves you whimpering and her breath ghosts against your skin as she chuckles.</p>
<p>“Mistress, p-please.”</p>
<p>“Oh, does the little slut want to cum?” She coos and you choke out a ‘yes’ when her hand constricts around your neck. “Go ahead. Cum for your Mistress.”</p>
<p>With her tail tugging on your nipple clamps, her hard thrusts pounding up into you, and her fingers playing with your clit you see stars as you orgasm. Your mouth drops open in a silent scream, any possible noise stopped by the hand around your throat.</p>
<p>Before you’re even finished cumming, Natalia is maneuvering you onto your back with your legs propped on her shoulders and her cock disappears into your dripping cunt. There’s no waiting this time, immediately she’s pounding into, each thrust deep and purposeful. Her warm breath fans across your face as she leans in and your lips connect in your first kiss. It’s sloppy and doesn’t last long due to the moans falling out of your mouth, but the feeling of soft lips against your own lingers.</p>
<p>The obscene squelching noises as her dick plows into you repeatedly fill the room and your eyes squeeze shut when her member brushes against your g-spot. She dips down to kiss and suck along the curve of your neck when your head tips back as another orgasm rapidly approaches. The fluttering of your walls has Natalia pulling back, hushed moans spilling from plush lips. </p>
<p>Your voice is shaky and hoarse when you speak, “Can I cum, Mistress? I’m <em>sooo</em> close.” Her pace slows considerably, making you whine pathetically while you squirm under her.</p>
<p>“You can cum when I do. Am I understood, slut?” Her eyes bore into your own and you stop moving instantly under the intensity of her stare. “Yes, Mistress.”</p>
<p>“Good girl.” She sits up on her knees and grips your thighs, your legs still balanced on her shoulders as she fucks you slowly. Her gaze sweeps over you hungrily, taking in your disheveled hair, flushed face, and heaving chest. “You almost look like a proper whore, all you’re missing is my cum filling up this pretty pussy of yours.” </p>
<p>“Fuck…” Her tempo picks back up, her thumb rubbing at your clit as she fucks you. Your toes curl as your orgasm starts climbing once again. “Oh, please, please, <em>pleaasseee</em> cum Mistress. I need you to breed me, need you to fill me with your cum.”</p>
<p>“Only since you asked so nicely.”</p>
<p>She leans down, your legs pressed back near your head as she brings you into a heated kiss. The new angle has you sobbing into her mouth, each thrust nudging against your g-spot. Her strokes get rougher and sloppier as she nears climax. Natalia pulls back from the messy kiss, forehead resting against yours while moaning lowly and you feel her cock twitching before you feel the warmth of her seed spilling inside your cunt. You follow right after, crying out as you cum. The intensity of your orgasm leaves your body shaking, the slow drag of her dick as she pulls out only prolonging it. You slowly come back down, small tremors still running through you as her warm hands caress your thighs.</p>
<p>“Holy <em>fuck</em>…” You laugh breathlessly, your now free hand coming up to run through your tousled hair after noticing that the ropes and clamps have disappeared. Your eyes finally open and you bolt straight up when you don’t see Natalia anywhere in sight. In fact, all the items for the incantation were gone, even the book and the pentagram drawn on your floor. Like it never even happened. But the marks that cover your body and the warm cum leaking out of your used cunt lets you know that it did. You flop back onto your mattress with a sigh before turning to look at the clock on your bedside table. </p>
<p>There sits a foreign black box you’ve never seen and you hesitantly sit up to grab it. It wasn’t very large, nor was it small. There weren’t any discernible symbols or lettering of any kind marking the box and you shake it softly next to your ear, hoping it isn’t anything dangerous. After a silent moment of contemplating on whether or not you should open it, you do. A black leather collar sits inside and you eagerly pull it out to admire. Your fingers run over the soft padding along the inside before tracing the red stitching and stroking over the black lace that lines both sides. A ‘D’ ring sits at the front of the collar and with it, a large tear drop shaped tag that read ‘Mistress’s Slut’. You set it off to the side and peer back into the box. At the bottom sits a small note card with neat, curving handwriting.</p>
<p>
  <em>“If you ever wish to see me again, just don this collar and I shall be there. Though consequences are to be had if you ever choose to wear it. For if you do, you will forever be my personal fuck toy to do with as I please. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hope to see you soon,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>N.R.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you guys for reading!! let me know what you think and if youd like to see my other work on here 😁</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>